


Tension (I Want It Bad)

by crabbybun



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Back in the day we would have called this fic a 'lime', M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Sammy started this whole thing by sticking his tongue out all the time, Strong Language, but like the PWP version, definitely explicit, not full anal, slight homophobia, wrestling is gay like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbybun/pseuds/crabbybun
Summary: Darby Allin and Sammy Guevara have fought inside the ring a couple of times.  Outside the ring, that tension takes a different form...
Relationships: Darby Allin/Sammy Guevara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Tension (I Want It Bad)

Darby Allin was sulking in a corner of catering after a house show. He was still pissed at the way he had lost his semi-final match against Cody a week back; he felt cheated, and he was having a hard time shaking it off. He picked at the food on the plate in front of him; the issue was beginning to consume his life and he found he had no appetite left. He’d lost sleep since the night he lost the match, and the stress and tension Darby was under was beginning to show. Darby scowled and threw his plate across the room in frustration, startling the few backstage personnel hanging around. Ignoring their looks, he stalked off to try and find somewhere, some way, to clear his head.

~

Sammy Guevara loved his teammates in the Inner Circle like brothers, he really did. They trained together, traveled together, and got into trouble together. But, much like real brothers, some days it seemed like they were almost  _ too  _ close. This evening, Santana and Ortiz were in a bit of a pranking mood, and while the jokes usually brought him mirth, he found himself more annoyed than anything else. Sammy had been trying to film this idea for an Insta story all day, but every time he set up to film, those two jokers got in the way and ruined the whole thing. He had tried several times to get them to stop, or just leave him alone for a minute, but every time they turned it back and ended up making fun of him. So he found himself stuck, trying to sneak away from those two without involving Jericho or Hagar, who would most likely just escalate the situation. Sammy had a wicked thought; maybe he ought to turn Santana and Ortiz on those two stuffed shirts and solve all his problems in one go.

~

Darby had marched off from catering like a man with a mission and had  _ still  _ found himself accosted by Taz, who continued to once more his ceaseless barrage of banter over his loss last week. He thought that this might be driving him crazier than the loss itself; Taz seemed relentless in trying to convince Darby that he needed him as some sort of mentor. He’d been polite, if cold, up to a point, but it was beginning to be just as much of a struggle to hold his tongue as everything else had been. This time, once again trapped by Taz’s run-on sentences, he lost his cool and snapped at the commentator, drawing looks from the others milling around. To escape what he was sensing was quickly becoming an awkward situation, Darby dropped his board and skated off at high speed, making several people jump out of his way.

~

Sammy had concocted and slyly suggested a rather intricate prank for Santana and Ortiz to play on Le Champion and Big Hurt. As he watched them scurry off, snickering between them, he licked his lips and spun his hat backwards before slipping off as nonchalantly as he could manage. Making his way deep into the bowels of the arena that they were visiting, he found a quiet hallway and set his cellphone up against the equipment lined along the wall. He had  _ just  _ started filming, when he heard the rush of wheels and the blurry figure of Darby Allin sped through his shot.

“Hey!” Sammy yelled angrily, turning in Darby’s direction and picking up his phone, “What the  _ fuck  _ man?” Darby didn’t stop, just flipped Sammy off and kept going. “No, fuck  **you** !” he screamed, “You’re a goddamn menace on that thing!”

Darby did stop this time; he was just annoyed and stressed out enough to want to pick a fight, and Sammy was as good a target as any. He’d beaten the younger man twice in the ring already; he was pretty sure he could take Sammy outside the ring as well. Feeling the tension inside him rising, Darby slowly pivoted to see Sammy marching up on him. 

“You act like you can just skate around here, knocking people over while you ride around on that weapon,” Sammy ranted, “You know, when me and the Inner Circle busted up your throat, we should have busted up that board too.”

Sammy might be a couple of inches taller than Darby, but Darby had more confidence in his ability to brawl and way more pent up stress that he needed to release. He drew himself up a little to meet Sammy eye-to-eye. “Funny,” he sneered, “I don’t  _ see _ your little buddies around. If I take a swing at you, am I suddenly gonna get jumped? Or is the baby all by himself tonight?”

“They ain’t far,” Sammy said with a small chuckle, “but I don’t need them anyway. I can handle myself.” Reflexively, he stuck his tongue out at Darby.

Darby felt something twitch inside of him. Thinking it was the pre-fight anticipation, he smirked before goading Sammy by replying “I’ve beaten you twice now; I think we can safely say you cannot handle yourself. Or me, for that matter.”

“Oh yeah? You think I can’t handle you?” Sammy asked rhetorically, stepping into Darby’s personal space. He stared the smaller man down for a moment, as Darby figured out what the low rumble in his gut actually was: attraction. Finally finding an appetite, and a distraction from his troubles, Darby grinned wickedly and deliberately kept the intense eye contact he had made with Sammy. 

Sammy knew enough about his opponent to be suspicious, and a look passed over his face as he backed up, putting up his usual cocky demeanor. “We’ll see about that, Skeleton Boy,” he said, again sticking his tongue out at Darby and turning to leave. He didn’t know what Darby was up to, but he wanted no part of it until reinforcements could be had. 

Behind his back, Darby’s smile widened into a wicked grin. “Why wait?” he asked, before Sammy had gone far, “There’s no one here. If you think you can... _ take  _ me,” he let the suggestion hang in the air a moment, “then why don’t you come over here and  _ show  _ me?” 

Darby knew just which buttons to push; quick as a flash, Sammy spun around and put himself chest-to-chest with his rival, grabbing the lapels of the leather jacket he wore and pulling his face close. 

“Is this what you were looking for?” Sammy ground out through gritted teeth, prepared for Darby to swing.

“No,” Darby breathed, “This is,” and with that he grabbed Sammy by the back of the head and slammed their lips together.

Sammy was momentarily frozen with shock over the direct and sudden turn in the conversation. The swipe of Darby’s tongue against his lips brought him back to reality, and he reacted violently; his eyes flew open, and he shoved Darby away from him by the jacket he realized he had a vicegrip on. 

“What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you?!” he yelled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Feeling high from the kiss, Darby found himself struck with a fit of laughter, which he made no effort to hide. This only infuriated Sammy, and he took a couple of steps forward to shove Darby hard; the smaller man stumbled backward into some equipment, yet his mirth never ceased. 

“Thought you were supposed to be some kind of Sex God,” Darby said, trying to get his giggles under control, “or is that only when Jericho’s around to be your wing man?”

“I’m not  _ fucking  _ gay,” Sammy sneered, still trying to wipe Darby off his lips. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Darby asked, tilting his head a little, “I would think a Sex God would be irresistible to all, regardless of gender.”

Sammy tried to regain his composure. “I mean, sure,” he said, a little suspiciously, not trusting Darby, “but I don’t necessarily reciprocate and you’re not allowed to touch. Hands off the merchandise, baby.”

Darby smirked, that wickedness sparking inside of him again, “How can I resist, with the way you behave towards me and the pet names you call me.”

“Excuse me?” Sammy was trying to be offended, but sounded more confused. 

Slowly, Darby stood up straight and began to inch toward Sammy again. “Oh come on,” he murmured, once again establishing eye contact, “Like you don’t feel the tension that exists between us in the ring. How nicely our bodies move together, how similar we are in size…”

“I have no idea what you’re on about,” Sammy scoffed. He wanted to roll his eyes, to turn his back and dismiss Darby but he was held there by the other man’s intense eye contact. 

“Uh huh,” Darby relentlessly continued inching toward Sammy, “Are you trying to tell me that I  _ haven’t  _ caught you eyeing me up? Both inside  _ and  _ outside the ring?”

Sammy wasn’t budging from his position, “Only thing you ever saw was me sizing you up for a fight.”

“Hard to tell, what with you always sticking that tongue out at me. Especially when I catch you staring at me” Darby had made his way back into Sammy’s personal space; reflectively, he took a couple of steps back. Sammy tried not to panic, as he was beginning to feel trapped, but then it dawned on him: that was exactly what Darby wanted him to feel. Sammy thought that, if he knew that much, he could use it to his advantage and control the situation if he wanted to. 

“Look,” Sammy said, adjusting his posture to draw himself up fully and adding a little sultriness to his confidence, “I’m sorry that my sexiness has been so much to bear, but like, it’s not really my fault.” He casually - calculatingly - pulled up the bottom of his shirt, exposing his abs. “And this obsession of yours is flattering, but kinda creepy. So listen up, freak. I’ll let you go this time, but next time you pull this shit, I’m kicking your ass.” He used his middle finger to pull the bottom of his eye and reflexively stuck his tongue out at Darby. 

Sammy had turned to go when Darby finally spoke again. “Don’t stick it out if you don’t plan on using it,” he said, deadpan. The seriousness of the reply threw Sammy and he froze. “What did you just say?” he said, his throat suddenly dry.

“Don’t stick it out, if you don’t plan on using it,” Darby repeated in a slow and heavy manner. Sammy became acutely aware of what Darby had previously been talking about, as the tension in the backstage hallway had heightened dramatically. He twitched in his pants quite involuntarily. 

“That sounds like a challenge,” he told Darby in a surprisingly husky voice, as he slowly spun back around.

Darby gave a noncommittal shrug as he re-established eye contact once more. “So what if it is?” he replied in an equally deep voice, once more slowly moving into Sammy’s personal space, “Do you want me to challenge you?”

“Maybe,” Sammy said, his mouth going dry next. He remedied the problem by licking his lips, slowly and deliberately. Darby’s eyes shifted from Sammy’s own to his mouth as he traced the path Sammy’s tongue took with his eyes. 

Darby was finally once again in Sammy’s intimate space. “Trying to tease me or something?” he rumbled.

“Maybe,” Sammy replied once again with an equally low voice and even lower eyelids. 

“A lot of ‘maybes’ coming out of that pretty little mouth of yours,” Darby had finally brought himself nose-to-nose with Sammy, and the combined sensations of Darby’s closeness, his touch, and the tension between them had Sammy feeling almost drunk.

“Maybe I like being a tease,” he said, nearly whispering against Darby’s lips.

“Then maybe you deserve what you get,” was Darby’s growled reply before he grabbed Sammy by the back of the head and smashed their lips together once more. This time, Sammy was a far more willing participant. He grabbed Darby around the waist and swiped his tongue across Darby’s lips as if to ask permission for entrance. Darby granted that request instantly, his hands coming up to tangle in Sammy’s hair as he dominated their kiss, their tongues tangling in a frantic duel. 

“Mmm,” Darby moaned as they separated for air, “and here I thought you said you weren’t gay.”

Sammy scoffed. “I’m not,” he said firmly, “It’s not how I describe myself. Doesn’t mean I’m...unfamiliar. To being with men.” He looked uncomfortable, and Darby raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t pry. Instead, he grabbed Sammy’s chin and captured his lips once more. This kiss was shorter, more chaste; Sammy was pushing at Darby’s chest, pushing him away and Darby pulled back in confusion.

“Not here,” Sammy was saying, as if it was obvious, “Not here.” Darby was beginning to hear the urgency in Sammy’s voice as well and slowly he pulled himself out of his haze of lust. He bit his lip, and looked around at their surroundings. 

“Fair,” he said, after a moment, “But one question,” he put up a finger, “Where?”

Sammy’s brow creased as he thought about it, but quickly smirked as he came up with an answer. “In order to answer  _ your  _ question,” he poked Darby in the chest, “Skeleton Boy, you need to answer mine.” Sammy leaned down and just brushed his lips against Darby’s, rubbing their noses together for good measure, “What do you think about the risk of getting caught?” Sammy had dropped his voice very low, almost near a whisper, and it sent a thrill straight through Darby. 

That wicked smile crept back onto Darby’s face. “Do I look like the kind of guy that turns down a thrill?” he asked rhetorically, “Of any kind?”

Sammy’s response was to slam his lips against Darby’s once more, as he grabbed the smaller man by the hand. “Come on then,” he breathed against his lover’s lips as he pulled away.

Darby found his legs moving quite involuntarily as he was pulled behind Sammy. He took a moment to try and clear his mind of the fog of lust that had descended over him, but found that difficult with the way Sammy’s backside moved in those tight jeans of his. A perfect, perky peach-shaped ass, Darby thought to himself before envisioning grabbing said ass. He was engrossed enough in this anticipated fantasy that he almost failed to notice Sammy come to a stop in front of him; to cover for his continued momentum, Darby wrapped his other arm around Sammy’s middle and pressed himself bodily close to the other man. 

He nibbled on Sammy’s ear before whispering, “So why are we at the parking garage?”

Sammy stifled a moan as Darby continued, trailing his lips lightly down his neck. He brought a finger to his lips wordlessly to shush Darby, and tried to pull away, but Darby tightened his grip on Sammy’s waist and ground his half-hard erection into the ass that had so tantalized him before. He bit Sammy’s neck and was rewarded with a noise of arousal that slipped out of Sammy’s mouth despite his best attempts to stifle it. Firmly disentangling himself from Darby, he shot the smaller man a look before beginning to pull him into the parking garage, first skirting along the wall of the enclosure. Weaving in and out of various groupings of identical-looking SUVs, they soon came to a clearing where the larger cars were parked. Off to the sideways the Inner Circle’s limo.

Darby grinned wickedly again as Sammy brought them to a halt. “Stay right here,” he told Darby sternly, before straightening himself out and swaggering out into the open. Nonchalantly, he scoped out the area around the limo, checking out both the driver’s cab and the main passenger hold for the driver, as well as some cursory glances toward the tour busses, in case he was simply nearby having a smoke. When he was satisfied the coast was clear, Sammy cockily walked to the side closest to Darby, opened the door, and motioned for him to get in. Quick as lightning, Darby crossed the open space and leapt into the limo. Quietly, Sammy slunk in after him, and locked the doors. Turning to face Darby, their eyes locked and they both released a breath they hadn’t realized they’d been holding. 

Then, they moved; Sammy launched himself at Darby, who sat up from where he had been spread out in the limo’s backseat. Their lips locked again in passionate duel; Darby pushed at Sammy’s jacket, trying to get it off his shoulders. Sammy obliged, his tongue dueling with Darby as he pulled the garment off. Darby sat up some more to help, but once he was free, Sammy pushed him back down until he was completely flat on the seat of the expensive ride. Lying bodily on top of Darby, he ground his clothed erection into the smaller man, and was rewarded with a deep moan that he swallowed with a smile. Sammy pulled back and looked at Darby underneath him, flushed with arousal and lips swollen. He ground his hips once more into Darby’s and was met with a hiss. 

Sammy smirked. “Like that, do ya?” he asked with that cocky inflection. Darby growled, and reached for Sammy’s pants, working to undo his restraints and free his straining hard on. Sammy closed his eyes and moaned loudly himself as Darby wrapped his fist around his prick and began to stroke him methodically. Sammy lifted up the bottom of his tshirt to give Darby better access, and Darby took the liberty of sitting up a little farther to kiss at Sammy’s breathtaking abs as the taller man squatted on his lap. Sammy ran a hand through Darby’s hair and pushed at the jacket he still wore.    
“You’re too clothed,” he grumbled, trying to push Darby back so he could help but Darby just batted Sammy’s hands away. Instead, he pushed up the fallen tshirt and engulfed the head of Sammy’s penis in his mouth. Sammy let out a strangled, surprised cry of pleasure at the sensation, and gripped the back of Darby’s head. He unsteadily rocked on his knees a little, and Darby’s arms came up to encircle Sammy and steady him. Darby pulled back from his ministrations, and came up to capture Sammy’s lips once more. 

“Take this off, and sit back,” Darby commanded, tugging at Sammy’s shirt. Eyes half-lidded and glazed with arousal, Sammy nodded slightly and threw his snapback off before removing his shirt and settling back into the limos expansive seats. Darby quickly divested himself of his own jacket and shirt, and slowly crawled over the long seat to Sammy, turning his head to capture his lips once more. Sammy bit at Darby’s lips as he started to slowly stroke himself with one hand while reaching to undo Darby’s own pants with the other. Darby smirked into the kiss, and batted away Sammy’s hand while shifting his weight and lifting a leg to sit down into Sammy’s lap. Sammy licked at Darby’s lips as he ran his hands up Darby’s thighs; deepening the kiss once more, he let his hands circle around to squeeze Darby’s tight ass before resuming his previous task of trying to undo his partner’s pants. Once Darby’s equally hard member was free, Sammy grasped it firmly and began to stroke, causing Darby to gasp into their kiss.

Sammy had that cocky smile on his face again. “Does my Skeleton Boy like that?” he whispered against Darby’s lips, twisting his wrist to draw an involuntary moan from the smaller man atop him. He could feel Darby throb, hot and hard, in his hand. Darby bit his lip and began lightly thrusting into Sammy’s hand, causing Sammy’s smile to turn into a wide grin as he leaned forward to latch his mouth around one of Darby’s nipples. Darby briefly lost himself in the duel sensations, momentarily closing his eyes and moaning loudly while he ran his hands through Sammy’s hair. It was Sammy’s harsh bite of his now tender nipple that brought Darby to his senses; growling a little, he grabbed Sammy’s hair and yanked his head back, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss. He left Sammy breathless as he bent to nip and suck at Sammy’s neck. Shimmying off of Sammy’s lap, Darby let his lips and teeth trail down Sammy’s chest, leaving a trail of bruises in his wake. 

Sammy was panting and grasping at Darbys head as the smaller man wrapped a hand around his straining member and slowly began stroking him. When his lips caught up to his hand, Darby lifted his head and pointedly looked Sammy in the eye as he swiped his tongue across the tip, catching the beads of precum that had formed. Sammy’s breath caught in his throat and he licked his lips as Darby’s tongue circled the head of his cock.

“Do it,” Sammy breathed, his voice a whisper in the stillness of the limo, “Suck my dick Skeleton Boy.”

Darby was beginning to find the pet name arousing, and his own dick twitched involuntarily. Obeying the command, Darby opened his mouth wide and swallowed Sammy’s erection whole. Sammy moaned loudly and grabbed at Darby’s hair. Moving slowly up and down, Darby dragged his tongue along the big vein on the underside of Sammy’s cock, sliding his tongue under the head as he came up. Sammy gasped and panted at the sensation, pulling at Darby’s hair and thrusting his hips slightly. Taking the hint, Darby began to move faster, hollowing out his cheeks a little to give some suction.

“You’re pretty good at this,” Sammy panted out, “Do you deep throat too?”

Darby’s response was to show that he did, indeed, deep throat as well. It had been a while, and he had to fight his gag reflex more than he remembered, but the unhinged noises that were pulled from Sammy’s throat were a reward all its own. Darby’s own cock swelled as he worked over Sammy’s, and he used the noises his counterpart made to guide his movements. Sammy really seemed to enjoy the deepthroating, but he also particularly seemed to like it when Darby slowly ran the very tip of his tongue along the slit of his dick. As Sammy’s moans and squirming got more intense, Darby began stroking his own cock in time with his mouth’s machinations. 

“Oh Christ...Darb...Darby...I’m close,” Sammy managed to choke out, prompting Darby to pull up, until just the tip of Sammy’s cock remained in his mouth. Applying a tight suction, he began sucking on just the tip of Sammy’s cock as if it were a bottle. Sammy’s eyes flew open and his back arched as he came in Darby’s mouth, a strangled scream ripped from his throat. He panted as Darby swallowed every drop, liked Sammy clean, and released his dick. It was then that Sammy noticed Darby still slowly working his own arousal over. He made his eyes focus and sat up from where he had reclined in the limo’s leather seats. 

“Oh no you don’t,” he muttered and launched himself at Darby, pushing the smaller man on the floor back until his back hit the seats that ran along the length of the limo. Darby got the point, and lifted himself into the seat. Sammy crawled between Darby’s knees and freed his cock fully. Giving Darby the sultriest eyes he could manage, Sammy licked Darby’s cock from base to tip. Darby leaned back on his hands as Sammy took the tip of his cock fully into his mouth and ran the flat of his tongue across every inch of it. Biting his lip, Darby closed his eyes and threw his head back while Sammy slowly, ever so slowly, worked his way down the whole shaft of his cock, his tongue never once stopping its insistent caressing. He didn’t stop once until his lips were grazing the base of Darby’s cock, at which point he completely stopped everything for a moment. Then, he started to swallow around Darby’s rigid member. Darby bit his lip to bleeding in order to stop the noises he wanted to make as Sammy began to alternate his deepthroated swallowing with tongue play, letting himself taste every inch of Darby’s cock. His enthusiasm for his work had Darby on edge much faster, and he struggled to sit up and focus on his lover.

Darby pulled on his hair. “Sammy,” he gasped out, “I’m close.” Hearing this, Sammy sped up his movements, hollowing out his cheeks for some suction. Darby adjusted his grip and yanked, pulling Sammy’s head back.

“Ow! Hey, what the hell?” Sammy cried, a note of offense in his voice. 

Darby wrapped a hand around his straining erection and pulled Sammy’s head close. “Wanna come on your face,” he growled.

Sammy smiled his own wicked smile. “Oh, do you now?” he asked in a hungry sort of way. 

“Yeah,” Darby breathed, stroking himself as Sammy brought his face next to Darby’s swollen cock. This time, he only took the head of Darby’s dick into his mouth, sucking on it briefly before pulling back and lapping at it with his tongue. Darby’s hand began to move faster as he watched Sammy’s tongue move around him. As Sammy looked up to catch Darby’s eye - that wicked smile on his face, tongue hanging out of his mouth - Darby lost what little strength he had left and came in long, thick, hot ropes all over Sammy’s face. 

When he was finished, Darby groaned and fell back onto the plush limo seat while Sammy scooted over to the other side of the limo to grab a discarded towel.

“Okay,” Darby rasped out, “Maybe you  _ can  _ handle me.”

Sammy laughed as he cleaned himself off. “Told ya,” he said, that cockiness back in his voice, but before he could go farther, they both realized they could hear something.

“Is that your phone or mine?” Sammy asked as the buzzing sound of a vibrating phone filled the stillness of the limo once more. Both of them reached for their pockets, but it was Sammy who pulled his out, lip up and shaking as it went off. Quickly unlocking it and checking his messages, Sammy’s eyes grew wide in the dim reflection of the device.

“Inner Circle is on their way,” he said, looking up at Darby in alarm. Darby sat up like a shot. Before either one of them could move, speak, or even breathe, the guffaws of Santana and Ortiz came floating through the parking lot and into the open sunroof of the limo. Above their din came the irate screaming of Le Champion himself. The two boys inside the limo froze for a moment, unable to breathe, before reacting at the exact same time. They launched themselves off their seats, toward the back of the limo.

“Out that door,” Sammy pointed at the one opposite the door they entered, “Hide by the tour buses. You should be able to sneak away.”

“Hey,” Darby whispered before he opened the door, “This isn’t over with.” He locked eyes with Sammy and saw the same conflict reflected back.

“We’ll settle this next time, Skeleton Boy,” Sammy said before slamming his lips to Darby’s once more. While the shorter man was distracted, Sammy opened the limo door. Smiling as he disconnected from Darby, Sammy shoved his counterpart out of the car and slammed the door shut just as the other side of the limo opened up and the rest of the Inner Circle poked their heads in. 


End file.
